1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods to detect and notify hauling and pulling weight and force, and more specifically the location and resulting magnitude of force from weighted loads that are distributed about a vehicle or trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
The process of process of pulling a utility trailer behind a vehicle is well known in the art and is an effective means to transport a load. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified side view of a vehicle 101 hauling and towing a load 103 via a trailer 105. In common practice, the hitch ball and/or other receiver hitch assembly 107 is generally secured on or near the rear bumper and/or other rear frame component of the vehicle 101. In some alternative embodiment, the vehicle may transport a trailer via a “fifth wheel” hitch assembly usually located above or near the rear axle of the vehicle. In this embodiment, the trailer accepts a king pin of a goose-neck style of the trailer.
One of the problems commonly associated with the above-described processes to carry and/or tow a load 103 is exceeding the vehicle and/or trailer maximum load capacity at any one or more of its axles, frame, suspension or drivetrain components, which in turn could cause damage to vehicle 101, e.g., damage to the rear bumper or neck of the trailer. Additionally, exceeding the maximum load rating of any component of the vehicle 101 may not cause physical damage to a component of the vehicle 101 or trailer 105, it may make the vehicle 101 uncontrollable by even highly experienced and skilled operators, which in turn could cause extreme danger to the road going public. Accordingly, it is common practice for a novice driver to overload the vehicle 101 and it is not uncommon for even experienced drivers to place a load 103 in the wrong location, exceeding the maximum capacity of some components of the vehicle 101 and/or trailer 105.
Although great strides have been made in the area of towing trailers, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.